


Lets Talk About Cheese

by SweetPotato



Series: Big Red Cheese and the Baby Bat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Super Sons - Freeform, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Damian goes to his best friend for some advice.





	Lets Talk About Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I guess I'm just writing one big DamiBilly fic but out of order lol. I hope you guys like this one, I know it's a lot of talking, but I feel like having friends to talk to about your feelings is important! And I mean no offence to my beautiful boy Damian, but he's not the best with expressing himself emotionally, which is why his best bud Jon needs to give him advice, because Jon is nothing if not full of feelings.

Jon was brushing his teeth, when he sighed, spit out his toothpaste and walked over to the window. He listened for another moment, before opening the window and looking to the right. 

"Damian, I know that this is just who you are, but it wouldn't kill you to use the door every once and a while."

"It just might." He replied and pushed Jon out of the way so he could slide into his bedroom. Jon smiled, happy to see his friend, even if he had no manners.

"So what's up, did you just come over to hang and play video games, or is there like a mission?" Jon flopped down on his bed, gangly legs hanging over the side. At fifteen he was all legs, with no sign of his growth stopping, Lois told him he's better stop growing or he was gonna have to get a job to pay for new clothes every month.

"Neither, I needed to talk to you about something." Damian looked stoic as usual, but there was something about the strain in his voice, and the way he had his hands ere shoved into his hoodie pocket that led Jon to realize something was wrong.

Sitting up straight Jon looked Damian in the the eyes, "Alright, sit down," he pointed to his desk chair, "tell me whats going on, are you in trouble? Is your family okay?"

Damian rolled his eyes and took the offered chair, "No, nothing is wrong per say, it is just that..." He huffed and looked at the ceiling, reminding himself that sharing feelings is a sign of strength and not weakness, "I have a, ah romantic interest, in someone, and I don't know how to go about getting them to go out with me. I could use you're advice." Though Damian was two years older than Jon, the other boy had dated a lot more, he was even currently dating someone. 

Jon released some of the tension in his body, glad to hear that no one was in danger. A broad smile came over his face, "Oh my god it's finally happening, I mean I knew this day would come, but so _soon,_ my best friend's finally growing up." He dramatically put a hand over his heart and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Look, if you're going to be an dick about it-" Damian crossed his arms.

"No no, I'm sorry, I'm just happy for you is all, so who are they? Tell me all about it, and I'll try to tell you what I'd do." He puffs his chest out, "I am the dating _master_ after all." Damian huffed a laugh at that, feeling his nerves calming.

"It's Batson, actually." Damian glanced at the carpet at the admission, having been the first time he let himself say it aloud.

"Billy Batson?" Kent gasped, "But he's so like chipper, and awkward, and like do-goodery."

"He has other attributes, though he is a little too optimistic for his own good." Damian smiled. Jon felt his heart warm, it wasn't often he saw his best friend happy, and if Billy could make him happy without even being there, then Jon needed to make sure this worked out.

"Now that I think about it, you two do keep getting assigned together for missions." Damian nodded, "And he is a nice guy, I'll give him that, but what do _you_ like about him?"

"Is this really relevant?"

"Yes! Obviously I need to know all the details before I can give you any useful advice," Jon leaned in with his face in his hands, "So spill, what is it about the cheese ball you like? It's his eyes isn't it? They are like _really_ blue, like so bright that they look fake."

"They are not fake, I can assure you, and yes that it one of his features that I find attractive," He looks down at his hands, "I like his dimples too."

"Aww, dimples _are_ cute, keep going, what else?"

"His hair is always a mess, but it looks really soft so I guess I like that." Damian huffed and looked to the side of the room, he felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke, "I don't know I suppose I like how brave he is, and puts others before himself, even when that means being an idiot. When we're not in front of other people he can be a bit snarky as well, his insults need some work, but I think I even find that endearing..." Damian trailed off. Jon could tell that he had pushed himself to share, so he didn't pester any more on what he liked about Billy.

"He sounds like a great guy Damian, so what's stopping you from asking him out? Is he exclusively straight or something?"

"No, at least I don't believe so. There lies the problem, through body language I have come to the conclusion that he is also interested in me."

Jon lit up, "That's great! Why would him liking you back be a problem?"

"Because that _dumb ass_ is too self righteous to let himself have what he wants." Damian raises his voice in frustration before clarifying, "I have tried asking him to dinner or to come over to the manor multiple times, but he kept coming up with excuses. Finally yesterday I confronted him and asked why he wouldn't accept my offers when his feelings for me are obvious, and he went on about how I'm only sixteen and he's 19 and that he thinks that he would be taking advantage of me."

"I don't think anyone could take advantage of _you_."

"That is precisely what I told him! But he wouldn't budge. And as you know I don't take rejection lightly, especially in this case."

Jon though a moment before sighing, "Look I hate to say it, but I can see his point of view."

"Whos side are you on-"

"Shut up, you know I'm on your side, but hear me out, Billy is not like us, he can't just pick and choose laws like we do, it has to be all or nothing. So in his eyes dating someone underage is equal to like stealing a car." Jon paused and raised his eyebrows at the other boy.

"Go on."

"But I also think that he definitely thinks with his heart first, so here's what I think you're best course of action is: You're turning 17 at the end of the month, which I think to adults makes you seem closer to another adult than just a teenager. So wait until you turn 17 and try again."

"I don't think it's that simple, I'd still be under 18, do you think he would go for that?"

"Only with the right approach, this is what you have to do, and I know it'll be hard for you but if you're serious I think it's your only option: You need to tell him how you feel."

"I think I've made it clear to him how I _feel._ "

"But you haven't told him, I know because I know _you_. You've probably just gave him some line you heard Jason say to women, and asked him out to dinner. He just knows that you find him attractive, but not that you like him as a person. You need to lay it all out on the line buddy, you need to tell him what you told me, that you like him a lot and why. Tell him that you'd be _willing_ to wait until 18 to be with him, but that you don't _want_ to spend a whole year without him. Let him know that you're not just messing around." Jon finished. He watched Damian mull this advice over.

"And you think that would work?" He asked, voice near a whisper.

"I think it's your best bet." Damian nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go with it." Jon beamed, happy his friend valued his advice enough to follow it.

"Great, I'm glad I could help." He stood up and looked at his wall clock, "The night's still young, wanna head to the arcade?"

"Yeah we could do that, but I had thought that maybe," Damian grinned and pulled an object out of his back pack, "You would want to play your new game." Jon was on it in a fraction of a second.

"No way! This game isn't even out yet!"

"It is when you're father owns the company that makes it."

"Come on, I can't wait to to beat you, just like last time."

"It was your birthday Jon, I let you win and you know it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I live for comments <3


End file.
